Unexpected
by Charinalover
Summary: Freddie decides that it is time for a change, he just didnt expect his life to get more complicated than it already was. Changed title name used to be called Jeddie story. Freddie x Jade
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious.

AN: The rating may change to M later on. _

"And that is all for today's show, tune in next week to see-" Sam slightly push Carly out-of-the-way to look directly on the camera and beamed.

"Not so fast Carly there is one thing that we forgot to show, Fredweird turn the camera to the screen, this is a warning for anyone out there to not get in the way between a girl and her ham."

Freddie and Carly turned to each other, they both wore confused expressions, since they hadn't plan on showing anything else. As soon as he turned the camera to the T.V, the clip started to roll. The camera they had installed in the lobby to prank Lewbert was on, he was currently mopping his floor, when Freddie's mom was seen entering in through the front doors. Then Gibby dressed in a gorilla outfit started hitting Mrs. Benson with a ham. While she was screaming and trying to run away she slipped on the wet floor and fell, you can hear an audible crack and Lewberts protest and whining to stop getting his floor dirty.

"MOM!" Freddie screamed and ran downstairs to see if she was alright. Carly was shocked but concluded the show with a 'see you next week' while Sam couldn't stop laughing her ass off with what see had accomplished.

Freddie came storming back in a few hours after coming back from the hospital. He saw Sam laying down in the sofa, Carly on the computer and Spencer cooking. He gave Sam a death glare and yelled, "YOU BROKE MY MOMS LEG YOU WITCH!" "OH RELAX, it's not like I killed her plus that is what she gets for not giving me any ham," Sam retorted.

"Is that the reason that you hurt her because of some stupid piece of ham?!" "Hey do not talk about ham like that, she had gotten the last one, you know how much I love my ham."

"You hurt her for a piece of ham you were going to end up eating anyways after it was cooked!"

"FREDDIE! Stop arguing there's nothing we can do now what happened, happened we can't change it. It's better to leave it at that anyway your mom should know better than to mess with Sam and her ham."

Freddie took a step back and told her "you agree with her, you're not going to make her apologize at least." Carly shrugged and stated "that's up to her." In that moment he found someone new to direct his anger when he saw Gibby walking out of the bathroom still wearing his gorilla suit except he didn't have the head on. "WHY DID YOU HELP SAM I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS."

"We are, I thought you knew she said it was for iCarly and you were ok with it and she threatened to beat me for a week straight if I didn't go along with it." Gibby defended himself.

"How can I possibly be ok with you hurting my mother!" he hissed he turned to Spencer for help but he just held his hands up and stammered "Don't look at me Kiddo,I didn't know, I'm not getting into this I'm neutral." Freddie just looked at everyone in disbelieve and walked out slamming the door behind him. He was so mad his hands were shaking, he knew he had to vent out his anger somehow he went to the only place he knew he could hit and run all his frustrations to the ground.

He went to the gym he had kept his membership after the rehab he needed to do they had the special equipment for his hand and knee. After he had changed into some black shorts and white t-shirt he went straight to the punching bag every punch reminded him of all the horrible things Sam had done to him. Memory after memory of all the things she did came back every single one, he couldn't just keep repressing them like before like they never happened. He was so mad, mad at Sam for all the things she did to him, at Carly for never stopping her or taking his side even if he was right. At Gibby for helping Sam in whatever scheme she had planned, but most of all at himself for never sticking up for himself or his believes or his mom and for being a wimp.

With all his thoughts swimming around in his head he didn't notice that many people had stopped what they were doing to see him throw punch after punch at the bag, all their faces showed that they were impressed even more so when the bag came off from where it was hanging fell to ground. In that moment Freddie looked up to say he was sorry and that he would pay for it, to see all the people around him looking at him with awe and they started clapping, patting him on the back and saying things like 'now that's a punch', 'nice going kid', 'damn wouldn't want to mess with you'.

Antonio the old man who ran the gym and had helped him with his exercises came up to him and whispered. "We need to talk follow me."

Freddie followed and began "look tony I'm sorry I just got carried away I will pay you bac-" Tony cut him off silencing him instantly. "Look what I just saw was amazing forget about the bag I knew you were strong but not that strong."

Freddie nervously chuckled at the compliment. Antonio continued "Look Benson, we are looking for people like you strong, that have muscle we need to train the new kids that signed up for that new boxing class and I think you would be a perfect instructor, so what do you say huh you wouldn't have to pay the membership any more you'll have access to anything since you would part of the staff and the pay is quite good."

"But I don't know anything about boxing how can I teach them." "Don't worry we'll teach you before the classes start watch you'll be and expert by then."

They looked at each other for a moment before Freddie and tony shacked hands while he said "Great when do I start" with a big grin that matched Antonio's he replied "Tomorrow after school don't be late."

Freddie came back home feeling better than when he had left all his frustrations were taken care of, his mom would be back home from the hospital in two days after his mother's insistence to make a throughful check on her. He didn't mind since he had the apartment all to himself until then, and he had a new job that paid quite well, better than his old job at the pear store. After he had showered he sat on his bed just wearing some black sweats and reflected on his day, he knew he couldn't keep living like this he had to stop. He had to stop being Sam punching bag being at Carly's beck and call stop being just an overall push over. He stood up and looked at the mirror he wasn't ugly he knows he's smart he wasn't wearing a shirt so he could see that he had muscles, broad shoulders. There was nothing wrong with him and he realized that he should stop letting people look or treat him like there was. . HURTING HIS MOTHER WAS THE LAST STRAW, the only person that really cared about him. He resolved right then and there to stop being the pathetic nerd that got beat up, that let his love for Carly define him. He has done with her if she wanted to date losers or cheating bastards like Steven he would let her he wouldn't show her anymore pity. He was going to change and that change needed to happen in order for him to earn others respect but most importantly his own.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Future reference some of the things are going to used in a different timeline then how they happened on the show.

Disclaimer: i don't own iCarly or Victorious.

* * *

Two months had passed, since Freddie had made his resolve to change. He hadn't once since that night let anyone bully him including Sam he stood up for what he felt was right . Everyone at school started to see him in a different light he wasn't a scrawny little kid anymore but a very good-looking guy that had muscles not many guys thier age had. Many girls started to go after him, many guys started to respect him the ones that didn't and went after him learned the hard way that he wasn't that same Freddie as before. The only people who treated him the same were Sam, Carly and his mom. The iCarly duo were starting to bug him they kept pestering him about not going to rehearsals or that he wouldn't hang out with them anymore. He had only been going to Carly's house the day of the show he would show up 10 minutes before to get everything ready and then leave right after. The truth was that everything was working out so well because he was incredibly busy.

Since Sam had ruined his NERD Camp application he needed something to impress the admissions officers to accept him, he needed something to get in whatever college he wanted. He planned to graduate early and finish his A.P classes at least three months before school ended. He was also busy at work he learned moves that helped him get respect in school when he was challenged and he also had to help his mother around the house since she couldn't really use one leg. In all that time Sam hadn't come to apologize for what she had done, now quite frankly he didn't care anymore. He was finally content in where he was in his life right now, all the extra time in the gym had helped him build more muscle and he had gotten his driving license without his mom knowing, the guys at the gym helped him a lot.

He now was allowed to collect the mail but he's mother strictly said he wasn't to snoop through the mail she had to check first. He found that weird but didn't question her until one day he realized why, tons of college letters came to him letting him know they would be honored if he chose them. He knew his mom was crazy but not that crazy to hide college acceptance letters just to keep him by her side. Freddie quickly chose the ones he wanted to get in the most and hid them under his shirt and the other ones went into the pile so that way she wouldn't know that he found out what she had been doing to him all along.

After his mom went to sleep he opened the letters from ivy colleges he had applied to had accepted him and some other workshops he had signed up for the summer encouraged he come, even going as far as to providing him a place to stay . One college that really caught his attention has UCLA they said that they are fans of his skills that he had demonstrated on the show. They really wanted him to become a member of their school, they even offered to fly him out and stay for a week to tour the city and the school. He didn't have to worry about transportation, food, or a place to stay they would handle it. The best part was no strings attached.

The next day he told he's mom he couldn't fly out with her to visit their family during thanksgiving break. He told her he hadn't gotten the days off work, and needed to catch up on school since all his time went mostly to help her around since she was still in a cast. He didn't know how or why if it was some miracle of God or if she felt guilty but she agreed to go without him and not only that but she would stay a whole extra week. After she had left to pack he called the school to let them know if the offer still stood and they agreed to fly him out one day after his mom left to Connecticut.

The day his mom left he talked to the hostesses of iCarly and told them his mom was making him go with her but not to worry he had found a replacement for him while he was gone. He introduced them to Brad and told them he was also a member of the A.V club like him so they shouldn't worry since he knew how to handle a camera. The girls were less angry with him since he thought ahead and got a replacement but still not entirely happy since he would leave them.

The next day Freddie couldn't hold in his excitement, he was going to have the best vacation ever no Sam to boss him around no Carly to dismiss his ideas and most importantly no over protective mother. He knew the people in the plane were looking at him weird because he couldn't hold still, but he didn't care. The counselor from UCLA was already waiting for him in baggage claim with his bags already taken care of.

A man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair with a lock beard greeted him. "HI I'm Jason Smith I am in charge of the film and production team in UCLA."

Freddie took the man's outstretched hand "Freddie Benson"

Jason smiled at him and said "I know you must be tired but today is the only day the Dean of the school could meet with us, and he personally wanted to meet you to talk in regards about your future that is if you wish to join our program."

Freddie smiled back and nodded "Sure lets go I am also eager to talk about which option would be the best."

"Good follow me."

They both walked out to the front of the airport and stopped in front of a brand new black Nissan Maxima.

"Freddie this is going to your car for the week treat it well, also I forgot to mention you will be staying at the Westwood Hotel and here is your room key room number 217, now let's go see the Dean."

Freddie kept looking around through the window on their drive here to UCLA, the city looked so much better than gloomy old Seattle. The school looked so professional the pictures he saw online didn't do it justice. He was so caught up by the schools beauty Jason had to wave his hand in front of his face to get him to keep walking.

Once inside the building a girl his age with dirty blonde hair with an iCarly shirt practically sprinted up to them and gave Freddie a crushing hug. "Hi I'm Michelle I never miss any of your shows I'm such a huge fan OMG when my uncle told me you had applied here I couldn't believe it and I begged him to let me come because I had to see you I mean who wouldn't want to see Freddie Benson of iCarly, you know what would make this even better is if you asked me ou- "

"Michelle stop, my deepest apologizes Mister Benson my niece can be overwhelming at times, I'm Jacob Johnson the Dean, would you please follow me to my office away from prying eyes and ears. Michelle why don't you bring our guest some UCLA school wear." Freddie was thankful for the intrusion since we didn't really know how to stop her all he did was nod his head while giving her a polite smile. After the girl had gone off, and they were in his office he noticed the dean kind of looked like the older version of the man that had giving the iCarly trio their own TV show.

The Dean after he had given them water sat down and cleared his throat, "Mister Benson I know you must me tired after the flight so I'm going to get down to business I want you to come to this school for the simple fact that we need someone with your experience to help us with our advertisement and overall visual communications."

"Wait so I wouldn't be studying any major but helping you with camera work." Freddie interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish, in exchange for helping us we would give you a full ride scholarship for whatever major you chose. That includes books, meal plan, and a dorm just for yourself of course anything else outside of that you would have to provide yourself. Also while I was checking over your transcript I saw that you were on track to graduate early, February at the latest if you do finish by then earlier or later doesn't matter we will take you at any time ."

"WOW" Freddie said shocked "that's a very tempting offer, actually sounds too good to be true."

Jason that was silent all this time finally spoke up, "we don't really have many students in that department and we desperately need help to boost up our school appeal, what good is it if we have an amazing school but can show it to rest of the people out there."

"Freddie you don't have to give us an answer now take all the time you need, but for right now go back to the hotel relax call us either tomorrow or whenever this week and Mr. Smith will give you a tour of the school and city."

Freddie stood up with a bright smile and said "thanks I will definitely consider this "

In that moment the doors busted open with Michelle coming in with tons of stuff "look Freddie I got you three sweaters, two jackets, five shirts, two athletic shorts, a bag full of caps, and one pair of sweats I would of have gotten you more but the store was closing." Freddie gave her a thankful smile and the Dean handed everything to him.

"Now Michelle why don't you go and get my camera for pictures it's in my car." She nodded and took off the dean turned to Freddie and said "here are the directions to the hotel now leave before she comes back because then she won't let you leave." He started to laugh but the look in the deans face made him realized that he wasn't joking, he said his goodbyes and a promise to call them soon, then bolted out towards his car.

He put all of the gifts in trunk and started to drive, after half an hour it was clear that he was officially lost. He decided to stop at the next restaurant to eat as he hadn't eaten anything since after the plane landed. He got off after spotting a JetBrew and put on an UCLA snapback it was dark blue and yellow with a UCLA Bruins printed on it because he didn't want anyone to notice him or post pictures online that showed his location. He also got a grey hoodie with red print of the UCLA logo underneath to protect himself from the chilly air.

He started to walk towards the entrance when his cell phone chimed that he had a new text message. He pulled it out of his phone from his pocket to check it and wasn't looking where he was going and apparently the other person wasn't either because they bumped into each other. Her coffee spilled and all her things from her bag fell to the ground.

"Do you not see where you were going look at what you did?!" she hissed while picking up her things. Freddie instantly remembered that voice when he looked up he saw that it was her, the girl from Kenan's party the one who had the amazing voice.

"WOW, are you just going to stand there and not even help me such a gentleman!" she shot a look at him and continued, "Oh so you're a college boy dressing up with school wear doesn't exempt you from helping a girl or look where you're going!"

When she had finished picking up her things she gave him a death glare and tried to walk pass him but he held her arm. She was about to start screaming at him for touching her she was starting to take her scissors out of her bag when he took his hat off.

Her mouth dropped open she looked like an open and closing her mouth "Freddie" she gasped.

He put his hat back on then nervously smiled and responded "Hi, Jade."

* * *

Feel free to drop a review tell me if its good or bad, if I should keep going or not.

Untul next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i still don't own iCarly or Victorious

* * *

_Her mouth dropped open she looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth "Freddie" she gasped._

_He put his hat back on then nervously smiled and responded "Hi, Jade."_

Jade didn't know what to say she didn't even realize when words starting coming out of her mouth, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go off on you like that I just really like coffee and my things fell out and you were just standing there I didn't know who you were and I don't know why I keep babbling."

Freddie shyly smiled and responded, "No, I should be the one that is sorry your right I dropped your coffee and things, plus I didn't even help you pick them up. I was just a little shocked at seeing you, here come on let me buy you a new coffee aahh don't even try to protest with me it's the least I can do for not looking where I was going and not being a gentleman. "

She glanced down at her feet trying to fight a smile but at the end couldn't. "OK but just this once." He smiled and started to lead her inside when he saw her shiver, he took off his hoodie and handed it to her. He saw her confused expression and explained "Put it on I know your cold and it's my fault I dropped your coffee on your shirt and you can kinda see through it."

She looked down and noticed he was right she accepted the sweater and they both stepped inside. He turned to her to see what she wanted "just tell them it's for me they'll know how I like my coffee, while you order, I'll go change." Before he could nod she turned around and left, he ordered for her a coffee and for himself a sandwich and a frappe.

After he paid he found a booth for two in the back of the shop, he took his phone out and saw the earlier message that had caused the collision was a text from Carly expressing her anger towards him about having the show start 5 minutes late because she had to explain to Brad how she wanted certain things done and that it was all his fault since he wasn't there to do his job. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket and saw Jade approaching with their drinks, his sandwich and her shirt.

"I'm sorry that wasn't very gentlemanly of me I didn't know they were ready I would of have picked them up." He said after she set everything down, she waved him off "don't sweat it, it's the least I can do you bought me coffee and let me use your hoodie."

After they were both were half way done with their drinks and he was done with his sandwich she spoke up "Sooo not that this silence isn't interesting and all" that brought out a chuckle from both of them "what are you doing here in L.A?"

"I came to check out some colleges and to get an idea of L.A , you know scope out the place see what the city of Angels is all about, is it really is what people make it out to be."

She smirked "I can assure you that it will probably not be as fascinating as movies or T.V shows tend to make it but it still is slightly better than other cities. So if this really is a college visit then why aren't Carly and Sam with you I thought you guys did everything together or at least this would be a good segment for the show you know have the show live from another location." She noticed that once she mentioned their names his smile faltered but he quickly recovered and clarified

"I just needed some me time plus I didn't want their opinion or the 'fans' to cloud mine." He coughed and continued "Can you do me a favor and not tell any of your friends especially Tori that I am here or you post anything online that might reveal where I am."

She inwardly grinned she knew there was a reason why he seemed nervous he was wearing a hat he was trying hide from something or someone. "That depends are you going to tell me why you're here if you don't want anyone to know there must be a reason and I want to know."

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips he let out a breath. He knew she wasn't going to let it go he knew that much from their previous conversation, he really didn't want to have his plans ruined so he relented. "I'll tell you,** if**, you answer why your all alone the day you get out on break, shouldn't you be out with yours friends or your boyfriend celebrating the week off instead of being here all alone." Now it has her turn to narrow her eyes and purse her lips, she looked at his smiling facing directed at her and figured why not she needed to vent and as far as she can tell so did he.

"Fine but I don't want anything that we talk about on the internet or you telling someone else. Deal?"

"Deal"

"OK now you start."

"Why do I have to start what happened to ladies first."

"I asked first now start."

"Ah, Ok fine, I came out here because I needed a break from the constant insulting and beatings from Sam, my mom's constant over bearing protection, Carly's degrading of me, Gibby's hypocrisy and just peoples overall disrespect of me. I decided a needed to change since it was partially my fault for letting it happen but now that I stand up for myself and for what I believe or see as right or wrong, other people are starting to see that I'm not someone who needs others to fight my battles that I can fight my own they give me respect and treat me as an equal but on the other hand the ones that I want the most to see the changes I made don't."

She looked confused "what do you mean your mom's overprotection, Sam insults, Carly's degrading?"

He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her everything every beating and insult he took from Sam, his mother constant humiliating ways, all of Gibbys backstabbing, and Carly calling him her best friend but putting everyone else in front of him and her using his love for her to make him do things for her own selfish reasons.

"That's why I came out here to get a little break from my personal hell and no one can know I'm here otherwise they will not hesitate to drag me back that shithole and continue their torment."

After Freddie finished he pointed at her signaling that it has her turn. She took a moment to absorb all that and see that maybe it wasn't all a joke like they made it seem on the show that maybe all the time Sam insulted him on the show, did things to him or talk about him were just small snippets of the real thing and all they did was laugh at his expense. "I'm sorry I didn't know how bad you had it," she tried he shrugged and said "how could you know, you live all the way over here and plus it's not like we kept in contact after we had to leave the party."

She tried again not understanding the guilt she felt "still you needed a friend I gave you my e-mail you could of contacted me, after we finished talking which by the way was an amazing conversation" that got him to crack a smile "I didn't want to burden you plus I didn't want to seem like a whip in front of a very pretty girl, now enough about me we had a deal it's your turn to keep your end of it."

She looked at him and whispered "now my problems don't seem so big after all not like compared to yours they don't even seem like problems at all." She was hesitant to continue but he gave her a pointed look, "but a deal is a deal so, I don't even know where to start."

"Well for starters me and Beck broke up, we were on a game show for couples and we found out we weren't happy at all in our relationship so we ended it. We decide to remain friends since we hang out with the same people."

She took a deep breath to get the lump out of her throat for she knew that what she was going to say next made her cry for days "but one day I guess he was on a date with Tori or whatever and his phone accidently called me and I heard everything he, Tori, and the other things people in the same room said. He said he loved me-"

"Isn't that a good thing-"Freddie tried to say but she kept going

"As a friend, he will always love me as a friend but as his girlfriend he wasn't sure. I thought when he said 'I love you' he meant it, but I guess he didn't mean it the same way I did. Now I'm always thinking if he ever wanted to be with me or was it all just out of convenience, him befriending the mean girl. Now that I look back I see he never treated me as his girlfriend but more as a child telling me to stop or he will not talk to me the rest of the day putting me on time out things like that. I'm slowly starting to make progress in getting him out of my heart the pain gets smaller each day. Knowing he never really loved me helps me to get across my heart to not care for someone that never really cared for me."

"All our friends and him are out together celebrating the beginning of break but I don't have enough energy and I'm too emotionally drained to put up with people that can only handle me when Beck was around. I don't want to act strong and fierce when right now, I'm weak and vulnerable."

Freddie took her hand that was on top of the table in his and ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "I know how it feels for that person you love not return those feelings and also to slowly let go that love you feel for them. With Carly I'm starting to feel liberated I no longer have to tread on eggshells because I felt that I had to say the right thing all the time, do the right thing or act a certain way to see make her see that we would be perfect together. I know that I still love her and sometimes I want to succumb to the urge of making her my world. But it's not every day anymore and that's how I know I'm making progress."

After he finished she smiled back at him with some unshed tear brimming in her eyes. "Thanks I really needed to hear that, to know someone that is bearing the same cross as I am makes it easier and talking with you makes me feel at ease cuz you understand." They were just smiling at each other looking in each other's eyes. When the barista interrupted them "I'm sorry to interrupt but we are about to close in a few minutes and-"

They both looked around to see everything was almost cleaned up and they were the only ones left. "No we're sorry I guess we just lost track of time we'll get out of here in a moment."

"Thanks I'll appreciate it have a goodnight."

Freddie left a $20 tip for the inconvenience and they both walked outside still not letting the others hand go.

He looked at her and his eyes soften at how endearing she looked in that moment so open and caring and beautiful he couldn't tear his eyes away he knew he want this moment to end so he softly said "I guess we can both use a friend right now since the ones we currently have aren't the best options for us right now."

She nodded and looked like he had read her mind "I'm willing to be an ear to listen to you, a shoulder when you need to cry and a hand to hold when you need reassurance or a guide to help you out whenever I can and I don't expect the same in return because that's what friends do help the other."

Jade smiled big, one that reached her eyes and responded "Well thanks but I can only accept it if you let me do the same for you because that's what friends do help each other."

He nodded and replied "Good well now that we are friends I'm going to feel more comfortable asking this I got lost on the way and I need directions on how to get to the W hotel. So can you help me?"

She laughed "Is that the only reason you became my friend to get directions?!"

He jokingly answered "Yeah pretty much, oh and also because I need a tour guide to show me around the city."

She tried to act like it was something that she was going to dread doing but the smile on her face made it impossible "OK tomorrow I'll take you to do all tourist things people do when they come here but you're paying for my coffee."

He nodded "Alright I'll buy you coffee and even breakfast that way you can't refuse. But for now let me give you a ride home it's late and what kind of guy would I be if I let you go home alone come on hop in. Also going back to the directions is there anyway the young lady may instruct me on where my headquarters are located. "

She followed his lead and answered "While of course Sir how rude of me, let me show you were you will be lodging tonight."

They both started laughing at themselves when they realized they were still holding hands they blushed but didn't let go. They only let go to go to their respective side of the car but once inside their hands found themselves together again on the center counsel.

* * *

I'll try to post every Wensday. Drop a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner, got sidetracked with life but I will try my hardest to post another chapter before this week ends. The good news is I got a new a idea for a new Jeddie story to do after this one is done.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the shows either iCarly or Victorious.

* * *

Freddie had showered and changed by 7:30, Jade had told him to be outside her house by 8, the earlier they started the more ground they can cover.

While he was driving to her house he realized he felt lighter like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, after talking to Jade he no longer felt that he was alone in his pain she understood his need to get away. She didn't judge or think he was running away she told him in the car yesterday that she admired that he wasn't wallowing in his own self-pity and actually taking a stand and also for not taking his anger out on others.

Freddie picked up the printed directions on how to get to Jade's house that she had texted him yesterday and started on his way. When he finally arrived at his destination he noticed that she lived in a modest two-story house in a decent looking neighborhood. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a minute the door opened, on the other side was a very attractive women who looked to be in her early forties, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm Freddie and you must be Mrs. West." He nervously stammered while extending his hand and then politely handing her the pink roses he brought her.

She smiled sweetly and waved him in. "so you're the guy that made my daughter stay out late, are these flowers for Jade." She kept talking to him while she moved to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase filled with water.

"Actually, no they're for you it's kind of my way of saying sorry for bringing her home late, it was my fault we got to talking and I lost track of time and also Jade seems more of a person that would appreciate coffee as a suitable gift more so than flowers."

"Of course I like coffee better what am I supposed to do with flowers" Jade said with an annoyed looked on her face as she came from behind them.

"Speaking of coffee I thought you promised me one in exchange of showing you around the city." she exclaimed while turning to him.

"I did, it's in the car, and I also got you a blueberry muffin since I kept seeing you eyeing it yesterday." Freddie assured her while motioning with his thumb outside.

"I have a soft spot for sweet things."

"Yeah, I noticed black coffee with just two sugars." He chuckled,

"How did you know?"

"The same barista was there from yesterday and I asked her what you usually get and she told me."

"Well good, I was worried there for a second that I would have to pretend that I like the coffee you got me."

"Why would you have to pretend I thought you didn't pretend for no one?"

"I don't, I just, um, let me get my bag and we can head out."

Freddie nodded and turned back to Mrs. West. "I'll bring her back sooner than yesterday, I hope you like the flowers I didn't know what to bring that or some cookies."

"The flowers are fine they make the house more cheerful and don't worry about curfew she doesn't have one. Even if she did she wouldn't listen she'll purposefully come later just to spite me, but try to have her home before midnight."

"Don't worry we won't be out that late, if we are, I'll make sure she lets you know."

"Thank you, take care of her."

"Are we ready to go, we're burning daylight, come one Freddie." Jade commanded, Freddie smiled and waved goodbye to Mrs. West, following Jade to the front door. As they walked they didn't notice her nod her head and whisper,"I approve."

Freddie opened and closed the car door for her, sprinted to his side of the car, started the ignition and drove away.

"So where does the lady want to go for breakfast?"

"I thought this was breakfast?" she tried to say around the muffin that was in her mouth.

He snorted and handed her a napkin "no, this is just to tide you over while we get real food so pick; today it is your choice."

She smiled and answered him "there's an IHOP a few minutes from here if you're up for some pancakes."

"Let's go."

X

When they arrived he again raced to her door while putting on his hat and opened it, he extend her his hand to help her up. She took it and closed her door she started to let go when he tugged at her hand pulling her along to the entranced. The hostess quickly sat them down handed them their menus and boring muttered something about a waiter.

Jade looked up at him and frowned she watched him look around and readjust his UCLA sweaterand cap. After he noticed it was mainly elderly people he let out a breath then seemed more relaxed. He then looked to her with a concerned look after seeing her expression.

"Whats wrong?" He inquired.

"Why are you wearing a hat and looking all suspicious? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?"

His look of confused quickly fell and he rushed to reassure her. "No, it's just that everyone back home thinks I'm in Connecticut with my mom visiting relatives except my mom who believes I'm in Seattle because I couldn't get the days of work. I'm not embarrassed of you why would I, your gorgeous I should ask you if you feel self-conscious of being seen with a nerd like me. "

"I don't care what people think of me, I don't think you're a nerd well at least you don't look like one."

"Well thanks but-"the waiter interrupted them by asking if they were ready to order, they both nodded yes he took their orders and left.

"Look I don't want no one to know I'm here because it could ruin my plans. That's why I don't want you to tell any of your friends I'm here especially Tori because I know she and Carly video chat regularly. Friendships have secrets this is our first one, the way i look at it this is the firt one out of many more to come."

They broke out in smiles and again they were staring at each other until there food arrived. They both took bites of their food and ate silently until Jade asked "So what are your plans that you don't want anyone to find out?"

"I want to go to college here, I mean all the opportunities for me to do camerawork for movies or productions of one are here, you know Hollywood. If Carly or my mom find out they would do anything to keep me in Seattle. I don't want anything to go wrong before I have everything settled."

"That makes sense, so you're thinking of going to UCLA is that why you are wearing their clothing."

"Well yeah, and also I decided I needed a change in wardrobe give everyone one less reason to pick on me but since I don't buy any of my clothes I don't know what looks good or if it matches. I need a woman's opinion on that."

She smiled wickedly and told him "I'll help you, but you have to trust me. We'll go tomorrow to the mall and give you a new set of clothes, because today we are touring the city I already have everything planned for today."

He started to chuckle, he shook his head and look down, but when he looked up he saw her looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, wait your serious."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok then, yeah, we'll go to the mall tomorrow, so what do you have planned for us today."

"We're gona do what the tourist normally do go to those famous places that you see in T.V and movies. Are first stop is the Hollywood Walk of Fame, so are you ready to go."

He stood up offered her his hand and spoke "Ready if you are."

X

"My feet are killing me; I don't think I can walk anymore! Freddie I'll wait for you here while you get the car."

"Why would you wear high heels if you knew today you were gona walk all day, I swear the things girls do to get some cute guy's attention. Here I'll give you a piggyback ride back to the car." She tried hard not to blush, because she had dressed to impress but not 'some cute guy's attention' like he said but his.

"Are you sure, I can just wait right here?"

"Yeah I'm sure, and if I left you here I'm not sure I can find you again, I kinda forgot my way back."

Jade smiled took off her shoes and hopped on his back, on their way back she was flipping through the pictures of them and she would show him which ones she though they looked the best in.

She patted him on the chest, "I think I can take it from, thanks, I actually didn't think you were gona last this long."

"What! I can last days carrying you, your not that heavy, but since you insulted me, I now have to prove you wrong so your gona have to hold on a little longer. You can't just insult a man's manhood."

She laughed held on a little tighter and surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear with a small smile.

"You're welcome." In that moment he was thankful that she couldn't see his face or else she would have seen him blush.

When they made it to the car, he told Jade he had to go to the bathroom he gave her the keys and ran off, but when he came back he had a big paper bag with him.

He got in and started the car and started to drive. "So where to next, my lady."

She scoffed at his words and responded, "well since we are the doing the things tourist do let's go to the Hollywood sign and take pictures. Just take the freeway and the signs will tell you where to go, it's pretty simple really. "

"Al-righty then."

"I thought you said you needed to go the bathroom?"

"I did."

"Then what's in the bag, something catch your eye?"

"Yeah I thought it was going to be necessary for today since we have a long day planned, I don't know if I got the right size but I think I did a pretty good job at picking the right style."

"How do you not know your own size? Going shopping with you tomorrow is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

He smiled sweetly at her, "Oh, those aren't for me. I know my size."

"Then who's it for." She was confused he couldn't of have bought something for his mom as a souvenir since she didn't know he was away. Unless he got something for Carly but he was trying to get over her. She fell disappointed at thinking they were for her but didn't know why.

"There for you?" He finally relented.

"For me, what is it?" she asked surprised.

"Well why don't you find out." She looked in the bag to see two boxes of shoes she opened them to see the first ones there was some black desert boots. In the second one there was some black desert combat military boots. She was shocked "why did you buy me this?"

"Well if you kept walking in those 5in heels you're bound to get blisters, I can't let that happen, or your mother will kill me. The other ones are for agreeing to show me around the city and for showing me how to dress properly."

"You know that's what friends do, help each other, and not do things in exchange."

"Well then take them as a gift from one friend to another, come on put them on we are here."

She looked at the window and saw he was right she smiled at him and started to put on the first pair of shoes while he stepped out the car. When he walked out she took a moment to really look at him and saw that he was a really handsome guy he could be more attractive with the right clothes and less geeky if he got a haircut. She really wanted to kiss him in that moment he's been more sweet and caring than Beck had been in the past year. He hadn't coped a feel or made a move on her since she saw him except in those moments when his hand would accidently brush the bottom of her rear when he was giving her a ride, but she admitted to herself that those times his hand would move further up it felt good.

When she got off the car she was able to hear the last part of Freddie's conversation, "NO, Carly I'm not going to go back, this isn't my problem you fix it. Look I'm not dealing with this right now, goodbye. " He let out a breath and looked up at the sky. Jade walked closer to him and shyly asked him. "Everything okay?"

"It doesn't really matter; it's not my problem so I'm not going to worry about it." She raised her eyebrow silently letting him that she wasn't buying it. He continued with a smile "She wants me to go back, she saw the recording of the show and she said and I quote 'I didn't look as attractive as I usually do because the lighting was off and it made my skin color all wacky' end of quote. That is not something I want to spend my time with. Especially, when I'm having such a good time."

"She really called you to say that, she didn't even ask how you were or if you were having a good time. She just called to complain about her show."

"Yup, now let's go see the sign. Plus I'm in L.A not Seattle; those problems can wait until I get back."

"Ok let's go, but for the record I think that was completely shallow even for me."

He laughed and shrugged, "Well what can you do."

X

It was around nine o'clock when they arrived at her house; he walked her to her door and held her bag of shoes while she unlocked her door. "Thanks for showing me around, _even though_, now I'm not allowed to _never_ _ever_ _ever_ set foot again in the Hollywood Wax Museum." They both burst out in a fit of laughter remembering what happened.

"Oh no, what ever would you do, how can you live without those precious figures."

"I really don't know, only time will tell." He handed her the paper bag, "Alright Jade I'll see you tomorrow at-"

"Ten." He nodded at her "yes at ten I'll be here, goodnight." She stepped forward and hugged him, they both didn't see Mrs. West was inside and could see them perfectly through the window. She smiled big when she saw that they both closed their eyes and hugged each other tightly. When they pulled back Jade kissed his cheek and whispered, "Goodnight." Freddie smiled big enough for it to reach his eyes and watched her walk inside.

"So, did you have a good time?" Jade jumped when she heard her mother's voice, she blushed and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Actually, yes, I did." Mrs. West looked amused "You did? Well that's great, what's in the bag?"

"There shoes, he bought them for me, because he didn't want me to get blisters."

"That's very generous of him, so where are you going tomorrow?"

"To the mall, we're going shopping. Wait how did you knnow we where going somewhere tomorrow?"

"I didn't, you really must like him." Mrs. West said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"MOM!" she screeched with wide eyes.

"What! You woke up early to go with him, which you never do, only when necessary you have gone with him for two days three if you count tomorrow. I think he's a good boy and I'm guessing you do too if you have been gone the whole day and havent called me or Cat to complain once. Even when you first met Beck you were only gone for a couple of hours said he was alright and not mention him again. You gave that boy so many mixed signals with talking to him one day and then not calling him for days. Which now I think he deserved. "

"Freddie's different he's my friend and Beck he was someone that back then didn't completely annoy me, now I'm going to bed because tomorrow I have a long day with my friend."

"But you can at least admit you think he's cute." She told Jade, who waved her off as she walked up the stairs. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Jade." Mrs. West knew her daughter, she knew that she was going to be seeing and hearing more of this Freddie soon.

* * *

Drop a review in tell me if it gets a thumps up.


End file.
